


Fjärilar och hjältar/Schmetterlinge und Helden

by Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hab ich schon FLUFF gesagt?, M/M, OOC, Slash, Svenska | Swedish, and fluff
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: "Jag är inte rädd för fjärilar."„Ich hab keine Angst vor Schmetterlingen."Kapitel 1: Svenska/SchwedischKapitel 2: Deutsch/Tyska





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theskew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/gifts).



> OM någon svensk/svensktalande skulle råka hitta och läsa det här: Svenska är inte mitt modersmål! Det här är bara ett experiment, så att säga. Men om du/ni läser detta ändå, tveka inte att tala om för mig vilka fel jag gjorde :D. Tack!
> 
> //
> 
> Okay, ich hab da mal was probiert. Vor einem Jahr etwa :D. Da hatte ich mich mal gefragt, ob ich wohl auch in der Lage bin, was auf Schwedisch zu schreiben. Einfach mal so. Und dann war irgendwie diese Geschichte hier in meinem Kopf, tatsächlich auf Schwedisch. Also hab ich sie aufgeschrieben, muss man ja nutzen, dachte ich. Und eigentlich sollte sie auch eine, ich nenn es mal „Sprach-Beta“ durchlaufen, aber das ist dann irgendwie im Sande verlaufen ... Aber da hier wahrscheinlich die wenigsten den Originaltext lesen werden, ist das vielleicht auch nicht so tragisch :D. Auch wenn mein Gewissen eigentlich verlangt, das ordentlich zu machen. Von daher ist das jetzt nicht ganz optimal, aber irgendwie wollte ich die Sache jetzt doch einfach mal posten und da muss ich jetzt halt mit leben :D. So schlimm isses auch nicht :D. 
> 
> Also, da Schwedisch nicht meine Muttersprache ist und ich die Sprache auch erst relativ spät in meinem Leben gelernt habe, ist das hier entsprechend einfach gehalten. Und irgendwie hat es sich als total schwierig herausgestellt, das dann ins Deutsche zu übersetzen?? Voll seltsam … Jedenfalls, es liest sich möglicherweise etwas holprig, also (auch :D) der deutsche Text, aber irgendwie … ich weiß nicht, es war schwierig.
> 
> Abgesehen davon ist es einfach nur SOOOO kitschig?? Hilfe! Ich schäm mich fast, echt mal :D. Und OOC ist es auch. Und plumpe Metaphern nach Holzhammerart an allen Ecken und Enden :D. Aber es sollte ja im Grunde mehr ein sprachliches Experiment sein mal. 
> 
> Also, nicht zu viel erwarten hier, nech?
> 
> Ach ja, ich habe Betty ein Kind und Boerne meine eigene Abneigung gegen Schmetterlinge verpasst. So.
> 
> Für Skew, weil ich weiß, dass du die Sprache magst und wohl der Einzige sein wirst, der dem Originaltext möglicherweise etwas abgewinnen kann :). Und auch einfach mal so :).

 

~*~* ~*~

 

"Där får ni gå in själva." Boerne hade stannat framför fjärilshuset. Han lät bestämt.  
   
"Vad? Varför det?", undrade Thiel.  
   
Nils, den fyraårige sonen till Boernes systerdotter Betty, tryckte under tiden sitt ansikte mot rutan av den stora glaskupol som fortfarande separerade dem från den - enligt informationsbroschyren - "unika naturupplevelsen". Besöket i djurparken hade pojken fått i födelsedagspresent av sin mormorsbror.  
   
"Jag gillar inte fjärilar", svarade Boerne kort.  
   
"Du är rädd för fjärilar?" Thiel drog klentroget ihop ögonbrynen och började sedan flina.  
   
"Du lyssnar inte," sa Boerne och tittade ogillande på den andre. "Jag är inte _rädd_. Jag gillar dem inte, det är allt."  
   
Thiel fortsatte flina och såg oförskämt självbelåten ut.  
   
"Det är ju löjligt!" Boerne skakade lite på huvudet innan han trotsigt vände bort blicken.  
   
"Det har jag aldrig hört", skrattade Thiel. "Hur kan man inte ... Jag menar ... Alla gillar fjärilar!"  
   
"Alla?", sa Boerne skarpt och tittade på Thiel igen. Så småningom blev han irriterad. "Har jag någonsin varit 'alla'?" Han såg att Thiel himmlade med ögonen. "Och dessutom - gillar du allt jag tycker om? Wagner, golf, högvärdiga vin, _god_ mat överhuvudtaget? Kan man inte bara acceptera att man gillar vissa saker? Och vissa saker inte?"  
   
"Så som du accepterar mina matvanor och fritidsintressen?" Thiels blick var nyfiken och utmanande.  
   
"Naturligtvis."  
   
Thiel låtsades skratta.  
   
"Jag är bara rädd om din hälsa." Boerne plockade bort imaginära ludd från ärmen på sin kavaj.  
   
"Och jag kan inte tro att vi verkligen står här och för denna diskussion!" Thiel skakade oförstående på huvudet. "Vi går in nu, kom Nils."  
   
Och så tog han pojkens hand och gick in med honom i fjärilshuset utan att vända sig om en gång till.  
   
Boerne tittade efter dem en lång stund, sedan suckade han och satt sig på en bänk framför byggnaden.  
   
Nu var det dålig stämning, toppen ... Boerne tog ett djupt andetag. Det hade inte varit meningen.   
Men ursäkta, rädd för fjärilar! Han! Hur kunde någon, hur kunde Thiel, bara för en sekund tänka så. Han gillade dem inte, det var allt. Han visste själv inte riktigt varför, det har alltid varit så, helt enkelt. För visst var de ganska fina, det var de, absolut, när de satt på en blomma eller så och öppnade sina vingar med alla de vackra mönstren och färgarna. Men när de kom för nära honom och fladdrade runt honom, det var ... nej, det var obehagligt på något sätt. Det var fladdrandet.  
Och blotta tanken på allt fladdrandet därinne nu och på alla de där jättefjärilar som säkert också fanns någonstans på jorden och hade troligen tagits hit så att besöket här skulle bli en ännu roligare och unikare upplevelse, fick honom att få gåshud. Även om det kanske bara fanns några preparerade exemplar av dessa bakom en skiva av glas, men det gjorde saken nästan ännu värre, tanken på de livlösa jätteinsekterna med sina utspridda döda vingar. Boerne rös bara av att tänka på det. Nej, han gillade dem verkligen inte.  
   
Men rädd, rädd var han inte, det var ju mer än löjligt. Det behövdes helt annorlunda saker än en liten insekt för att få honom känna något som rädsla. Om det överhuvudtaget fanns något.   
Ju, det var förstås fel, det visste han också. För alla var ju rädda för någonting, och i det här fallet var även han alla, även om han inte brukade visa det utan istället försökte leva upp till allas förväntningar och åsikter om honom att han var osårbar, stark, stolt ... kanske till och med kall. Det var enklast så.

Med Thiel var det såklart annorlunda, Thiel brydde sig inte ett dugg om hjältemod och perfektion och han var den enda människa som fick honom strunta i det han med, i alla fall vissa stunder.  
Men en sak fanns det trots allt där han även för Thiel höll bilden av han som en hjälte vid liv. En hjälte som inte var rädd för någonting. Åtminstone inte för en sådan sak. En sak som fick honom till och med få panik ibland. Han försökte alltid undvika tänka på det, men när han en gång hade börjat var det för sent, som just nu, och sedan var han fången i den spiralen ur vilken han inte kom ut förran han fick en kram eller en kyss eller några försäkrande ord, något som han visste kunde tolkas som "Jag älskar dig".   
Det kanske verkligen var löjligt att han var rädd för något sådant, för han litade ju på Thiel. Men han hade varit ensam så länge, hade längtat så länge, att det faktiskt nu, då han hade hittat det han hela sitt liv hade saknat, hade blivit så svårt att vara själv igen då och då. När Thiel var borta, på en fotbollsmatch eller en utbildning eller något, eller han själv var på ett tjänsteuppdrag, eller när de hade ett av de mer allvarliga bråk, då kunde han ibland knappt bära känslan av att Thiel någon gång skulle kunna lämna honom. Av att vara själv igen. Av att vara utan den andre. Utan Thiel. Bara att tänka på det nu tog andan av honom och fick honom att må illa.  
Det kanske var löjligt. Eller så var det det som kallades för kärlek.

Han märkte inte att de andra var tillbaka förran han kände Thiels förtrogna kropp bredvid sig och det trygga greppet av den varma hand som sökte sin. Fingrar gled mellan fingrar och Thiel sa ingenting, han bara höll hans hand och det kändes så bra att det nästan gjorde ont. Tillsammans tittade de på Nils, som nu ville leka med fjärilarna, de som man kunde leka med på riktigt, för de fick fladdra runt fritt under en oändlig himmel istället för att vara en objekt att titta på, en händelse, fången under en kupol av glas, som alltid skulle vara för liten hur gigantisk den än var.  
   
"Lämna mig inte." Ordena bara ramlade ut ur hans mun innan hans huvud hann med.   
   
"Det var du som inte ville följa med in."   
   
Boernes hjärta slog alldeles för fort och alldeles för högt inför detta oplanerade erkännande, men han kunde ändå höra Thiels leende i det han sa och kunde själv inte undvika att le, det var så typiskt Thiel. Men ändå ...  
   
"Det är inte så jag menar."   
   
Thiel svarade inte och en kort stund sa ingen av dem någonting, Boernes hjärta slog forfarande hårt och båda två fortsatte de iaktta pojken som utmanades av fjärilarna att hoppa ännu högre och springa ännu fortare.  
   
"Jag är inte rädd för fjärilar."   
   
Och pojken hoppade högre och sprang fortare.  
   
"Jag vet." Thiel smekte Boernes hand med sin tumme. "Och du behöver inte vara rädd för någonting." Han tryckte Boernes hand lite hårdare och Boerne hörde det - _För jag älskar dig_.  
   
Det pirrade i Boernes mage och han tittade på pojken som fortfarande höll på att fånga fjärilar, skrattande och glad, och slutligen landade en på ett av de små fingrarna och öppnade sina vingar och man kunde se de vackra mönstren och färgarna.

"Det är jag inte", sa Boerne bara och log och tänkte att Thiel fick tycka om hjältar hur han ville, men han var visst en i alla fall.

 

~*~* ~*~

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

~*~* ~*~

 

„Da könnt ihr alleine reingehen." Boerne blieb völlig unvermittelt vor dem Schmetterlingshaus stehen. Er klang entschlossen.  
   
„Was? Warum das denn?", fragte Thiel überrascht.  
   
Nils, Bettys vierjähriger Sohn und Boernes Großneffe, drückte in der Zwischenzeit sein Gesicht gegen die Scheibe der großen Glaskuppel, die sie im Moment noch von dem - laut Informationsbroschüre - „einmaligen Naturerlebnis" trennten. Der Besuch im Zoo war ein Geburtstaggeschenk von seinem Großonkel gewesen.   
   
„Ich mag keine Schmetterlinge", antwortete Boerne knapp.  
   
„Du hast Angst vor Schmetterlingen?" Thiel zog ungläubig die Augenbrauen zusammen und fing dann an zu grinsen. 

„Du hörst nicht zu," sagte Boerne und sah den anderen missgünstig an. „Ich hab keine _Angst_. Ich mag sie nur nicht, das ist alles."   
   
Thiel grinste weiter und sah unverschämt selbstzufrieden aus.   
   
„Das ist ja lächerlich!" Boerne schüttelte mit dem Kopf und wandte dann trotzig seinen Blick ab.   
   
„Das hab ich ja noch nie gehört", lachte der andere. „Wie kann man ... Ich meine ... Alle mögen Schmetterlinge!"  
   
„Alle?", sagte Boerne scharf und sah Thiel wieder an. Langsam aber sicher war er genervt. „Seit wann bin ich „alle“?" Er sah, dass Thiel die Augen verdrehte. „Und außerdem - Magst du alles was ich mag? Wagner, oder Golf, einen guten Wein, _gutes_ Essen überhaupt? Kann man nicht einfach akzeptieren, dass man bestimmte Dinge mag? Und andere eben nicht?"  
   
„So wie du meine Essgewohnheiten und Hobbies akzeptierst?" Thiels Blick war neugierig und herausfordernd.   
   
„Selbstverständlich."  
   
„Dass ich nicht lache!"   
   
„Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um deine Gesundheit." Boerne entfernte imaginäre Fussel vom Ärmel seines Jacketts.  
   
"Und ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir wirklich hier stehen und diese Diskussion führen!" Thiel schüttelte verständnislos mit dem Kopf. „Wir gehen jetzt rein, komm Nils."  
   
Und mit diesen Worten nahm er den Jungen bei der Hand und ging mit ihm ins Schmetterlingshaus ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.   
   
Boerne schaute ihnen noch eine Weile nach, dann seufzte er und setzte sich auf eine Bank vor dem Gebäude.   
   
Jetzt herrschte schlechte Stimmung, na prima ... Boerne atmete durch. Das hatte er natürlich nicht gewollt.   
   
Aber Entschuldigung, Angst vor Schmetterlingen! Er! Wie konnte jemand, wie konnte Thiel, auch nur eine Sekunde so etwas denken. Er mochte sie nicht, das war alles. Er wusste selbst nicht richtig, warum, das war einfach schon immer so gewesen. Natürlich waren sie recht hübsch, das waren sie wirklich, wenn sie auf einer Blume oder dergleichen saßen und ihre Flügel öffneten mit all den schönen Mustern und Farben. Aber wenn sie ihm zu nahe kamen und um ihn herumflatterten, das war ... nein, das war irgendwie unangenehm. Es war das Geflattere.   
Und der bloße Gedanke an all das Geflattere da drinnen und an all die Riesenschmetterlinge, die es sicher auch irgendwo auf der Erde gab und die man wahrscheinlich hierher gebracht hatte, damit der Besuch hier ein noch tolleres und einmaligeres Erlebnis wurde, machte ihm Gänsehaut. Auch wenn es von den Letztgenannten vielleicht lediglich ein paar präparierte Exemplare hinter Glasscheiben gab, aber das machte das Ganze fast noch schlimmer, der Gedanke an diese leblosen Rieseninsekten mit ihren gespreizten, toten Flügeln. Boerne erschauderte nur vom Daran-denken. Nein, er mochte sie wirklich nicht.   
   
Aber Angst, Angst hatte er nicht, das war wirklich mehr als lächerlich. Es brauchte schon ganz andere Dinge als ein kleines Insekt, um ihn so etwas wie Angst empfinden zu lassen. Wenn es überhaupt etwas gab. 

Nun ja, das stimmte natürlich nicht, das wusste er auch. Denn jeder hatte ja Angst vor irgendetwas, und in diesem Fall war selbst er 'jeder', auch wenn er das für gewöhnlich nie zeigte und stattdessen lieber die Erwartungen und vorgefertigten Meinungen aller erfüllte und sich stets unverwundbar, stark, stolz ... ja, vielleicht sogar kalt gab. Es war am Einfachsten so. 

  
Mit Thiel war das natürlich anders, Thiel machte sich nichts aus Heldentum und Perfektion und er war der einzige Mensch, der ihn dazu bringen konnte, das ebenfalls hinter sich zu lassen, zumindest zeitweise.  

Aber eine Sache gab es trotz allem, bei dem er auch vor Thiel das Bild von sich als Helden aufrecht erhielt. Einem Helden, der vor nichts Angst hatte. Zumindest nicht vor so etwas. Etwas, was ihn manchmal sogar beinah in Panik versetzte.  
Er versuchte jeden Gedanken daran zu vermeiden, wo es nur ging, aber wenn er einmal damit angefangen hatte, so wie jetzt, war es zu spät und er war gefangen in dieser Spirale, aus der er erst wieder herauskam, wenn Thiel ihn umarmte oder ihm einen Kuss gab oder durch ein paar versichernde Worte, irgendetwas, von dem er wusste, dass es „Ich liebe dich" bedeutete.  

Es war möglicherweise wirklich lächerlich, dass er Angst vor so etwas hatte, denn er vertraute Thiel ja. Aber er war so lange alleine gewesen, hatte sich so lange gesehnt, dass es jetzt, wo er endlich das gefunden, was er sein ganzes Leben vermisst hatte, so schwer geworden war, hier und da wieder alleine zu sein. Wenn Thiel weg war, bei einem Fußballspiel oder einer Ausbildung oder dergleichen, oder er selbst war dienstlich unterwegs, oder wenn sie eine ihrer ernsteren Auseinandersetzungen hatten, da konnte er manchmal das Gefühl kaum ertragen, dass Thiel ihn eines Tages vielleicht verlassen könnte. Dass er wieder alleine wäre. Ohne den anderen. Ohne Thiel. Alleine jetzt daran zu denken, nahm ihm den Atem und ließ ihm beinah übel werden.  

Vielleicht war es lächerlich. Oder vielleicht war es das, was man Liebe nannte.  

 

Er bemerkte erst, dass die anderen wieder zurück waren, als er Thiels vertrauten Körper neben sich spürte und den sicheren Griff der warmen Hand, die seine suchte. Finger glitten zwischen Finger und Thiel sagte nichts, er hielt einfach nur Boernes Hand und das fühlte sich so gut an, dass es fast weh tat. Zusammen schauten sie Nils zu, der jetzt mit den Schmetterlingen spielen wollte, denen, mit denen man auch wirklich spielen konnte, weil sie frei unter einem unendlichen Himmel herumflattern konnten anstatt nur ein Objekt zu sein, ein Ereignis, gefangen unter einer Kuppel aus Glas, die immer zu klein sein würde, wie gigantisch sie auch war.    
   
„Verlass mich nicht." Die Worte purzelten aus seinem Mund, ehe sein Kopf hinterherkam.   
   
„Du warst der, der nicht mit rein wollte."   
   
Boernes Herz schlug angesichts seines ungeplanten Geständnisses viel zu schnell und viel zu laut, aber er konnte trotzdem Thiels Grinsen hören in dem, was er sagte und er konnte selbst nicht verhindern zu lächeln, das war so typisch Thiel. Aber trotzdem ...    
   
„So hab ich das nicht gemeint."   
   
Thiel antwortete nicht und eine Weile sagte keiner von ihnen etwas. Boernes Herz schlug immer noch hart und beide sahen weiter dem Jungen zu, der von den Schmetterlingen herausgefordert wurde, noch höher zu springen und noch schneller zu rennen.   
   
„Ich hab keine Angst vor Schmetterlingen."   
   
Und er sprang höher und rannte schneller.   
   
„Ich weiß." Thiel strich mit seinem Daumen über Boernes Hand. „Und du musst auch sonst vor nichts Angst haben." Er drückte Boernes Hand etwas fester und Boerne konnte es hören - _Weil ich dich liebe_.   
   
Es kribbelte in Boernes Bauch und er schaute zu seinem Neffen, der noch immer dabei war, Schmetterlinge zu fangen, lachend und glücklich, und schließlich landete einer auf einem der kleinen Finger und öffnete seine Flügel und man konnte die schönen Muster und Farben sehen. 

„Hab ich nicht", sagte Boerne nur und lächelte und dachte, dass Thiel über Helden denken konnte, wie er wollte, aber er war ganz bestimmt doch einer.

 

~*~* ~*~

 


End file.
